GFI: Installation Issues
Description: These issues will arise when you install the GFI Advanced Monitoring Agent. Important info on T300's: DO THIS FIRST!!! 1. Download and install - Broadcom network driver full package 16.2.1, A02, released 6/14/11, (Firmware v6.x.x Must be used with this driver) urgent - For Windows 2003 x32: http://ftp.dell.com/network/Bcom_LAN_16.2.1_W2K3_8_A02.exe 2. Download and install - Broadcom Ethernet Firmware Version 6.4.5, A00, Released 6/1/12, Recommended (For use with Broadcom Drivers v 16.x.x. ONLY) Windows: http://downloads.dell.com/network/NETW_FRMW_WIN_R319248.EXE. Note the directory it creates, C:\Broadcom and go to it and find the top folder and installed the setup.exe. You will need to reboot for it to take effect. Issues installing on a HP Server: 1. Push over the "HP-SNMP" folder (from here) for which ever processor the server has (x86 or x64). 2. Run the three applications in the order that they are numbered: 1- HP Proliant iLO 2 Management Controller Driver 2- HP Insight Management Agents for Windows Server 3- HP Insight management WBEM Providers for Windows Server 3. If they don't work, see if they have the SNMP service installed/running. If they don't - Run - appwiz.cpl - Add/Remove Windows Components - Management and Monitoring Tools - Details - Check SNMP Service and install. 4. Then, push over the "Win-SNMP" folder and put it on the root of the C:. 5. When the Windows pop up for missing files, point them to that folder and it will have the files needed. Done! (If the checks still fail, go to the HP website with the Serial Number of the server and try to download them. If nothing works, see about deleting the checks) NOTE: If there is a pop-up that the HP installers (cp1, 2, and 3) are not the right version, close out of them and retry. "Product Not Found" with Antivirus: 1. In the dashboard GUI, the failed check will say it failed on the Antivirus check, but when you run the check - it will pass. To resolve: 2. Open up the antivirus and make sure it's up to date. 3. Open Task Manager and kill the process for the GUI or the System Tray of the AV. 4. Re-open the application and re-run the check. 5. If it still fails, restart the "Advanced Monitoring Service" under services.msc Another trick: Select another AV and test the check, it will fail. Then select the right AV and it will pass. Manually Installing SNMP (Server 08): 1. Open "Server Manager". 2. Navigate to "Features" and select "Install Services" and check the box next to "SNMP Service" to include all sub components. If it won't let you install the features, check the bottom of the page to see what the error is that's causing it not to populate. Most of the time you will have to run the "DCOM Config Fix" to resolve the error. 3. After the service is installed, make sure to add the registry add script to modify the SNMP Service properties. Or you can do it manually by going to the SNMP service properties and setting: a. "Trap" tab - Make sure "Community Name = public" and "Trap Destinations = 127.0.0.1" b. "Security" tab- Make sure "Accepted Community Names" has a "Read Only - Public" and "Read Create - Private" populated. Manually Installing SNMP (Server 03): 1. Run - appwiz.cpl - Add/ Remove Windows Features 2. Check the "Remote Management and Monitoring Tools" and select "Details". 3. Select "Simple Network Management Protocol" and "Next". Many times it will start to install and then fail because files are missing or not located. Push over the "Win-snmp" folder from here and extract it to the root of the C:. When it starts asking for files, point to that folder and it will install. 4. After the service is installed, make sure to add the registry add script to modify the SNMP Service properties. Or you can do it manually by going to the SNMP service properties and setting: a. "Trap" tab - Make sure "Community Name = public" and "Trap Destinations = 127.0.0.1" b. "Security" tab- Make sure "Accepted Community Names" has a "Read Only - Public" and "Read Create - Private" populated. HP System Management Page Distorted: 1. Uninstall and reinstall the HP System Management Homepage software.